Cosmetic compacts containing facial powers, creams and the like are conventionally assembled from a plurality of individual components each of which is separately manufactured. The present invention is directed toward a new type of component utilizing plastic material wherein all components are formed and interconnected by a single molding process thus forming a cosmetic compact at a cost which is a mere fraction of the cost of cosmetic compacts utilizing assembled components separately manufactured.